Silver Wolf
' Role': You have accepted the beast within and rather than fighting the unending rage, you have become one with your inner beast and it has calmed you. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d10 Requirements To qualify to become a Silver Wolf, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Race: Werewolf Feats: Silver Bullet, Toughness, Improved Toughness, Moonshine Skills: '''Stealth 8, Survival 6, Bluff 6 '''Class Skills The Silver Wolf's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Perception (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Climb (Str), Bluff (Cha), Martial Knowledge Close/Monk (Int), Martial Knowledge Natural (Int), Survival (Wis), Knowledge (Nature) (Int) Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Silver Wolf prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Silver Wolf is proficient with Close/Monk weapons. Techniques per Day: At the indicated levels, A Silver Wolf gains new Technique slots per day as if he had also gained a level in a class he belonged to before adding the prestige class. He does not, however, gain other benefits a character of that class would have gained, except for additional Techniques. If a character had more than one class before becoming A Silver Wolf, he must decide to which class he adds the new level for purposes of determining Spell points. Moon Cursed Embrace (Su): At 1st level, the Silver Wolf has accepted it's lycanthropic curse and has foregone any humanity it may have possessed in order to fully become a wolf like beast. The Werewolf gains the Monster Subtype. The Silver Wolf can now use a monster weapon and treats it's Strength as it's relevant ability modifier for monster techniques. The Silver Wolf treats Monk/Close techniques as Monster Techniques for it's self. Race (Ex): At 1st level the Silver Wolf gains the following as an addition to it's werewolf race. +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, -2 Intelligence. Move speed +10. Dark Vision 60 feet. Scent out to 60 feet. 'Ambush Strike (Ex): ' At 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th level the Silver Wolf increases the strength of it's Ambush Strike. The Ambush Strike works just as the Rogue's Sneak attack, however it also deals the damage if the Silver Wolf makes a charge attempt. If the Silver Wolf can use Ambush strike from moving 10 feet, it can only ever apply the Ambush strike once in a round. At 5th level, whenever a Silver Wolf moves more than 10 feet in a round and makes an attack action, the attack deals the Ambush Strike damage as if the target was flat-footed. If the Silver Wolf makes more than one attack this turn, this ability only applies to the first attack. If the Silver Wolf possesses levels in Vigilante, Ninja, or Rogue this applies the mobility aspect to the sneak attack or sudden strike abilities, but otherwise just improves those abilities at the listed levels as if the Silver Wolf had leveled up in that class. 'Slinking Terror (Ex): '''The Silver Wolf is stealthy and cunning. At 2nd level the Silver Wolf adds half of it's Silver Wolf level to all Stealth and bluff checks that it makes. If under the light of the full moon, this bonus is doubled. '''Lycanthropic Cunning: '''At levels 2, 4, 6, and 8, the Silver Wolf gains a Lycanthropic Cunning. These are abilities that the Silver Wolf has honed while fully embracing and accepting it's lycanthropic capabilities. When a Silver Wolf gains a Lycanthropic Cunning it can select a Vigilante Talent. It must meet the prerequisites for the talent and it must select from the following list. Another Day, Blind Spot, Chase Master, Close the Gap, Combat Skill, Cunning Feint, Favored Maneuver, Foe Collision, gator Wrangle, Hide in Plain sight, Leave an Opening, Lethal Grace, Mad Rush, Mighty Ambush, Nothing Can Stop me, Perfect Vulnerability, Pull into the Shadows, Rooftop Infiltrator, Shadow's Sight, Shadow's Speed, Shield of Blades, Signature Weapon, Silent Dispatch, Stalker Sense, Strike Unseen, Surprise Strike, Sure Footed, Twisting Feat, Unexpected Strike, Unkillable, and Up Close and Personal. If selecting An ability that applies to the Vigilante's Sudden Strike, it instead applies to the Silver Wolf's Ambush Strike. '''Ability Boost (Ex): '''At levels 2, 6 and 9, the Silver Wolf gains an ability boost to an ability score. This is because the Wolf's body is becoming more and more animal like and therefore is growing more hearty and capable. '''Movement Increase: '''At level 4 and level 7 you gain a bonus to your base movement speed. '''Grand Resilience: '''At 5th level you tap into the great healing and defensive properties of a true werewolf. You gain Regeneration 2 overcome by Silver, as well as Damage Reduction 5 overcome by silver. At 9th level this increases to Regeneration 4 and Damage reduction 10 overcome by silver. These stack with the bonuses from Silver bullet and Moonshine. ' Lunar Incarceration (Su): '''In their final stage, a Silver Wolf is fully bound to their moonlit power. The Werewolf gains a +2 dodge bonus to armor class, and it's regeneration and damage reductions increase by 1. The Silver Wolf's scent increases by 60 feet, and you ignore a creature's immunity to the scent ability. If under the light of a full moon, The Silver Wolf's Damage Reduction, natural armor, and regeneration increase by an amount equal to their Silver Wolf Level for the duration of the full moon. If you reduce a creature to half of their hit points during a full moon, you inflict them with the Lycanthropy Corruption unless they succeed on a fortitude saving throw DC: 10+ Silver Wolf level+ Strength modifier.